This disclosure describes optoelectronic devices and methods for the fabrication of optoelectronic devices.
Optoelectronic devices can generate or detect light and have a wide range of applications. Common light emitting optoelectronic devices are light emitting diodes, which when forwardly biased produce visible light. Some types of light emitting diodes use organic layers, such as in the light emitting layer. The organic materials can be either polymer or small molecule type materials. Common light detecting optoelectronic devices are photodiodes, which when exposed to light produce current. Because of the usefulness of such optoelectronic devices, it can be advantageous to incorporate the devices into other larger systems.